


Going Live

by Imori_Hikaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020, M/M, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Streamers - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imori_Hikaru/pseuds/Imori_Hikaru
Summary: Kenma and Kunimi are both popular YouTubers/Streamers and they share a lot of their fanbase due to their similarities. However, behind the scenes, fans are unaware that Kenma and Kunimi are actually dating and even live together. They have managed to keep that under wraps for a while now, but it only takes one mistake to turn their secret into public knowledge.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Kozume Kenma/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 24
Kudos: 216
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	Going Live

**Author's Note:**

> Character Twitter Handles
> 
> Akira Kunimi Akira ✓ @AK13  
> Kenma Kozume Kodzuken ✓ @applepi  
> Issei Matsukawa Matt ✓ @mattsun  
> Takahiro Hanamaki Makki ✓ @makkimakkii  
> Yutaro Kindaichi Yutaro @kindaichii  
> Toru Oikawa Oikawa ✓ @galacticbeauty  
> Hajime Iwaizumi Iwaizumi @iwaizumi_hajime 
> 
> Gamertags/Channel Names
> 
> AK13  
> Applepie (known as Kodzuken)  
> Matt & Makki (known as Matt and Makki respectively)
> 
> *Note: Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a YouTube and Twitch channel under the name Matt & Makki

“Thank you, Kirara, for the ten-dollar donation. ‘Will you and AK13 be doing another video together anytime soon? You two make an amazing duo.’” Kenma read out the comment attached to the donation. His eyes flicked back to the game, sniping another player before addressing the viewer’s question. “Um, yeah, I’m sure we can do something together.” He focused on keeping his expression neutral. “I’ll have to reach out and see what our schedules look like.”  _ Lie _ . He knew exactly what AK13’s schedule looked like. He knew because he and Kunimi had talked about what they planned to stream and record this month just the other day. 

Kenma liked playing games with Kunimi, it was arguably more fun than playing by himself, but they also needed to space out their collaborations. Surely, if they were playing something together all the time people would pick up on the fact that they were more than just friends in passing due to their profession. 

Kenma continued the shooter for another two or so hours before he finally signed off and shut down the stream. He huffed out a sigh and leaned back against his gaming chair. He usually ignored the comments and questions regarding AK13. It threw him off a bit to have to actually address it, live nonetheless. He gave himself a moment before getting up and wandering out to the living room. 

Kunimi was draped over the couch, he was chewing on the end of his pen, eyes fixed on the TV watching some cartoon. Kenma flopped down to join him. 

“Hey,” Kunimi offered, glancing at Kenma from the corner of his eyes. 

“Someone asked about you again,” Kenma dropped his head back onto the cushions, staring up at the ceiling. 

Kunimi hummed, clicking his pen. He tossed his notebook and pen onto the coffee table and grabbed Kenma, yanking him over, practically depositing him on his lap. “It’s not like we have to tell them we’re dating, you know.” Kenma snorted softly and Kunimi nuzzled his nose into Kenma’s hair. Kenma wiggled away just enough to give Kunimi an unamused look. He gave Kenma a peck on the forehead and pulled him back against him. 

“If we suddenly started doing a ton of stuff together, someone is going to put it together.” 

“Yes, and that would be the end of the world.” Kunimi said with a hint of sarcasm. 

“Akira,” Kenma said in a light warning. 

“I know,” Kunimi murmured softly, tightening his hold on Kenma. “It’s no one else’s business what we do in our private lives. I know.” Truthfully, Kunimi didn’t much care one way or the other, but he understood where Kenma was coming from. Their lives were online, it’s how they made their living, but that didn’t mean everything about them needed to be public knowledge. 

****************************************************************************** 

Kunimi’s eyes shifted from the chat to his game. Honestly, he didn’t need to pay much attention to the game at this point. He’d already beaten the game and the post-game. Now, he was just shiny hunting. Pokemon wasn’t one of Kunimi’s favorite things to play. He was more of a shooter kind of guy, but when the new game dropped, he’d have to be stupid not to jump on that hype train. 

The shiny hunting was Kenma’s idea. Kenma’s taunt actually. Kenma was in the post-game right now. The only reason he hadn’t finished the game before Kunimi had been because Kenma chose to shiny hunt his whole freaking team right out the gate. Who does that? Seriously? Kunimi thought he was crazy and told him as much. Kenma bet that Kunimi wouldn’t have the patience to shiny hunt even one Pokémon. Now, Kunimi was losing his mind. How many hours in was he? Too many. He was at 789 eggs hatches currently. It was mind numbing. 

_ Back and forth, back and forth. Oh? Nope. Back and forth, back and forth. Pick up a new egg. Oh? For the love of fuck, this sucks. _

“Hellbender,” Kunimi called out with a flat voice, “thank you for the donation. ‘When will you go back to streaming your usual content?’” His brown eyes rolled, and he leaned back in his chair, thumbs mindlessly going through the shiny hunting procedure. “As soon as I find this shiny.” 

**bork** :  _ he said it, now its never going to happen _

**gaaaaarliicc** :  _ calling it _

**gaaaaarliicc** :  _ 1253 encounters _

**kirara** :  _ id say he looks miserable but he always looks like that _

**noticemesenpai** :  _ ah yes… our emotionless prince _

Kunimi realized he’d been at this longer than he thought when his system beeped, letting him know that his pro controller was dying. Great. He finished hatching one more egg before dropping his controller onto his desk. Muttering that he’d be right back, he took off his headset and left his streaming room. 

Kenma was sprawled out across the couch, one of his legs hitched over the back of it. Kunimi thought it looked closer to contortionism than relaxation, but he’d stopped questioning Kenma and his “relaxed” positions a long time ago. 

“Get your shiny yet?” Kenma asked, peeking around the PSP he had gripped in his hands. Kunimi huffed and gave Kenma a half-hearted glare. 

“Controller died,” he said reluctantly, walking away. “And I need to take a leak.” 

“Gross,” Kenma snorted, slight amusement in his eyes. 

Kunimi made his bathroom run and then slipped into Kenma’s streaming room to steal the joy cons he hoped had more charge than his controller currently did. Kenma ignored him on his trek back through the living room, immersed in whatever he was playing. 

Resigning himself to more shiny hunting, Kunimi settled back down into his gaming chair. It took him a second to sync the joy cons to his switch and he got back to it. A few more donations came in and he hatched more eggs before the joy cons signaled that they were also low on battery and he called it quits for the night. He shut down the stream and abandoned his stream room to join Kenma out on the couch. 

***************************************************************************** 

“I’m going to kill you,” Kunimi growled as Hanamaki and Mattsukawa cackled on the other end of the headset. Kenma snorted softly, rolling his eyes as he rushed past the three of them and picked up the loot dropped from the player that very nearly killed Kunimi when Hanamaki nailed him with a boogie bomb. 

“Aw, I know you love us.” Hanamaki gasped out between laughs. The trios’ characters finally stopped dancing and joined Kenma on his path to stay out of the storm. 

“ I’d rather play with Oikawa.” Kunimi said, his cool, collected mask falling back in place and his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“You wound me.” 

“If only there was friendly fire.” Kenma said quietly, causing the corner of Kunimi’s lips to tip up in amusement while Mattsun roasted Hanamaki. As much as their antics irritated him, Kunimi was just glad to have the excuse to play something other than Pokémon. He was so over the shiny hunt. If it weren’t for Kenma he’d have given up a long time ago. Mattsun and Makki reaching out to them and asking them to join them for a few rounds of squads in Fortnite also gave Kunimi and Kenma a reason to play something together on stream. 

The four of them were pretty decent. Kunimi was the best of them, shooters being his specialty. They took a number of rounds before Mattsun and Maki decided to log off for the night. As their stream went down, Kunimi signed off his own stream. As much as he would like to keep playing, he needed to go shower. He shot Kenma a text once his monitors went dark and he dropped his phone on his desk. 

“Hey, babe, have you seen my—” Kunimi froze in the doorway, his hair dripping onto his chest and a towel slung around his waist. His brown eyes widened in horror, slamming the door, he sucked in a deep breath and slumped against it. Kenma hadn’t ended his stream when the rest of them had?  _ Oh, god _ . He’d done it now. 

The color drained from Kenma’s face, staring vacantly at the computer screen. Distantly, he was aware that his player character got taken out by another, but his eyes slowly shifted over to the monitor with the chat displayed on it. The words were flying so quickly that he couldn’t really make sense of them, but he didn’t need to. He knew they’d seen him. _How_ they’d seen him. And they’d heard what he’d called him. 

**gifoil** :  _ was that AK13? _

**hellbender** :  _ holy shit… _

**weepysalt** :  _ why is AK13 naked in your house??? _

**kirara** :  _ Babe? Did he just say babe? _

**waffles** :  _ OHMAIGOSH _

**kawaiikitten** :  _ O_O _

**squooshy** :  _ did he just get out of the shower..? _

**jamiii** :  _ what is going on _

**tskym** :  _ BABE?!?!! _

**hellbender** :  _ no f-ing way _

**travisharlow** :  _ AK13?!! what… _

Kenma quickly ended the stream by pressing the power button on his computer. The screen in front of him went dark and he continued to sit there. He didn’t move as he struggled to suck air into his lungs. 

There it was. That was the one piece of his life that was still private. Now, everyone knew. That was the one thing he hated about his job. The lack of privacy. Kunimi was his, and he liked that they could just be themselves without the added pressure of their relationship being scrutinized by their fans and the online community. 

Kunimi eventually pried himself off the outside of Kenma’s door and made his way to their bedroom. He pulled on a pair of loose pajama pants before sitting on the bed. He sat there on his phone, watching the multitude notifications begin to filter in. He didn’t open them. He did his best to ignore them while he waited for Kenma to come to bed. 

He didn’t. 

Kunimi wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but he eventually got up and went to find Kenma. He was still in his streaming room, knees pulled up against his chest as he stared at his darkened screen. His phone was lying face up on the desk near his keyboard, it was vibrating and lighting up. 

“Kenma--” 

“It’s fine.” 

“Do you want to come to bed?” Kunimi lingered in the doorway. 

“In a minute.” 

“Okay...” Kunimi closed the door quietly and retreated back to their bedroom where he laid down and made the mistake of looking at some of the notifications he’d gotten after he walked in on Kenma’s stream. 

After another hour passed, Kenma still hadn’t come to bed, so Kunimi got back up. He, once again, found him still in his streaming room, curled up in his chair. Only now, Kenma was asleep. His cheek was pressed into his knee, squishing it adorably. Kunimi smiled softly, resisting the urge to take a picture of him. 

Crossing the room, Kunimi carefully pulled Kenma’s chair away from his desk and eased him up into his arms. Kenma mumbled something that Kunimi didn’t quite catch as he readjusted him in his arms. 

He took Kenma to their room and placed him gently in bed. He figured it was probably best that they dealt with this in the morning. 

***************************************************************************** 

“Why are you dragging me into this?” Kindaichi asked, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. 

“You didn’t have to agree.” 

“And miss a chance to hang out with the famous AKB48?” Kunimi glared at Kindaichi. Ever since he’d found out about Kunimi’s YouTube and Twitch channels he’d felt the need to point out the similarity between Kunimi’s name and the J-pop group. It drove him crazy. 

“Maybe I should have called Makki instead...” Kindaichi snorted. 

“Oh, I’m sure Mattsun and Hanamaki would have been a  _ great _ help. Maybe you could call Oikawa too?” Kunimi cringed at the idea. 

“And you’re such a step up?” Kunimi countered, even though he was sure that others would just end up driving him insane or destroying his kitchen. Their conversation shifted to what they needed to get as they entered the store. 

Kunimi and Kindiachi were bickering over which recipe would be best when Kindaichi elbowed him in the side. Kunimi nearly dropped the apple he was examining. 

“Dude, what?” He asked, exasperated. Kindaichi tipped his head towards another produce display. 

“Those kids are staring at us...” Kunimi looked towards the kids in question. They were probably in high school Kunimi figured. They looked away the second Kunimi looked towards them. “Think they’re fans?” Kunimi shrugged, going back to his apple selection. 

“If they want to talk to me, fine, but I’m not going out of my way to talk to anyone. Ignore them.” 

“Isn’t it weird? Having random people recognize you?” Kindiachi asked as they moved on to gather the rest of the items they needed. 

“A bit,” he admitted truthfully. 

It didn’t take them much longer to collect everything, though they had noticed the kids following them and presumably taking pictures. Once they left the store the pair walked back to Kunimi’s place. Kenma was, unsurprisingly, still in bed, so they took their load to the kitchen and began to lay everything out on the counter. 

“Dude, what do you two eat normally? Who doesn’t have sugar, flour, or eggs on hand?” 

“Microwave or convenience store food mostly.” Kunimi could only make basic things and they had both quickly grown tired of variations on omelets and curry. The bridge Kindaichi’s nose wrinkled. 

“How are you two still alive?” 

“I think we’re better off than Kageyama or Hinata.” Kindaichi chuckled. 

“Okay, yeah, probably.” 

“You start peeling apples and I’ll start on the caramel.” Kindaichi went about his assigned task while Kunimi did his best on the caramel recipe. It was only four ingredients, so he figured it couldn’t be that difficult. 

Once Kunimi had successfully made the salted caramel and they completed the filling and stuffed it into their premade pie crust, they were not confident in their ability to make their own, they now needed to figure out how to lattice the top. Well, they didn’t  _ need _ to, but they had decided to go for it anyway. It was a bit of a mess. It wasn’t terrible if you squinted at it.

“Good enough, whatever.” Kunimi called it quits on fussing with the crust and brushed on the egg wash and slid it into the oven. Kindaichi watched from where he was leaning against the counter. 

Kindaichi had stuck around for a few hours. Kenma had ventured out of their bedroom once to grab some food, but he retreated back to the bedroom only sparing a small glance towards Kunimi and Kindaichi who were on the couch playing a game. 

“Kenma, babe?” Kunimi eased open their bedroom door. Kenma was sitting in the center of their bed, blanket wrapped around him burrito style while he mashed buttons on his game console. “I have food for you.”

“I already have food.” Kenma jerked his head towards the bag of chips that was laying on the bed beside him. It had spilt a bit so there were a few crumbs around it that madeKunimi cringe.

“I don’t think that really qualifies, but I don’t think my offering is much better.” He smiled sheepishly as he closed the gap between himself and the bed and held out a plate with a triangular slice of the fresh apple pie he had made, with Kindaichi’s help. He cut it so this section was the one with the best lattice work. Kenma glanced at it and then back at his game, then back at the pie. He clicked a few buttons without looking at the screen and tossed it off to the side. He inched closer to the edge of the bed where Kunimi was standing, his golden eyes fixed on the dessert.

“Apple?” he asked. Kunimi grinned and nodded. Kenma took the plate and readjusted himself so his limbs were not encumbered by the blanket and he could sit with the plate on his lap. Kunimi watched Kenma stab his fork into the flaky crust and squishy apple filled center, suddenly wishing he had had the foresight to taste test it before feeding it to Kenma.

His eyes shut and a little whimper escaped him. Kunimi felt his blood run cold, terrified he just poisoned his boyfriend before Kenma shoved another bite into his mouth. He smiled at Kunimi, one of his cheeks full of apple pie.

“It tastes like salted caramel.”

“Did I add too much?” The hint of concern was evident in his voice. Kenma shook his head.

“Nope, perfect.” It really was. Kenma enjoyed the fact that Kunimi had managed to blend together their two favorite sweets into one. He liked apple pie and Kunimi liked salted caramel. It was a match made in heaven. “You made this yourself?”

“Uh,” Kunimi rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes? With some help from Kindaichi.”

“Thank you, Akira.” Kenma popped another bite into his mouth, happy little noises emanating from him as he made short work of the pie.

******************************************************************************

**Pepper** @culturedpepper 

_ What’s going on with Applepi and AK13??? _

**Pidge** @totalpigeon 

_ ɿ( _ _ ｡･ _ _ ɜ _ _ ･ _ _ )ɾ _ _ Ⓦ _ _ ⓗⓐⓣ _ _ ？ _

**Plague** @plaguedleprechaun 

_ Radio silence from @AK13 and @Applepi ?  _

__

**Ghost** @kerfuffleparcel 

_ Applepi and AK13 are dating? When did this happen??? _

**Brea** @awakeyikes 

_ They are WHAT?! _

**Radon** @radonmod 

_ Oh worm? _

**emotional hiatus** @0w00w00w0 

_ Was it confirmed? _

__

**Sparkk** @sparklingout 

_ It’s just rumors y’all, leave Applepi and AK13 alone. It’s none of our business _

**Oikawa** ✓  @galacticbeauty 

_ What did Kunimi do? Why is everyone talking about him and his boyfriend? _

**Makki** ✓ @makkimakkii 

_ Dude. Really?? _

**Matt** ✓ _@mattsun_

_ delete this and we’ll talk _

**Makki** ✓ @makkimakkii 

_ Don’t give him what he wants _

**Iwaizumi** @iwaizumi_hajime 

_ get off your phone dumbass _

**Yutaro** @kindaichii

_ um... _

**Onion-Kun** @gratifiedonion_ 

_ @AK13 @Applepi wtf is going on? _

**Fork** @forked 

_ I’m so confused Σ(‘ _ _ ◉⌓◉ _ _ ’) _

**Hunter !! COMMISSIONS OPEN** @thermalguttersnipe 

_ Aren’t we all? _

**Haikyuu!! Propaganda** @slaincoconut 

_ Have they ever gone this long without streaming? _

**Imori Hikaru** @Imori_Hikaru_ 

_ Nope, this is a first… _

**Tomoya** @insaneandsyrupy 

_ Hmm… suspicious _

**Panda** @pandamonium 

_Ⓦ_ _ⓗⓐⓣ_ _(_ _☉൧_ _ಠ ꐦ_ _) @AK13 @Applepi_

_ ****************************************************************************** _

**Kuroo** :  _ Kenma _

_Are you okay?_

Kenma stared at the texts for a long moment before locking this phone and tossing it on the bed. His back was against the headboard; knees pulled up to his chest. He dropped his head into them. Everyone was talking about it. This was exactly what he didn't want. Kunimi gingerly sat on the edge of the bed. Brows pulled together in concern. 

"We can't ignore it forever," he kept his voice low. It had been five days since he accidentally outed them as a couple. Kenma immediately shut down and neither have posted on social media or taken part in their usual daily streams. They literally make their living from social media and online videos. They don’t have the ability to ignore it or simply walk away. And the longer they stay quiet the more the rumors will spin and grow into more than they already have. 

_ Buzzt. Buzzt. _

Kenma's phone vibrated against the sheets and Kunimi glanced down at it. There were a lot of notifications on the screen from various platforms, but the latest was a message from Kuroo. Kunimi managed to read the little message preview before the screen went dark once again. 

**Kuroo** :  _ answer me or else I'm coming over  _

"Yes, we can. They'll forget about it eventually." 

"Sure, they will. Once we're both irrelevant." Kunimi tipped his head to the side, looking at his boyfriend. "Is it that bad for everyone to know you're with me?" Kenma's head lifted, his golden eyes immediately fixed on Kunimi. 

"I don't want our relationship to be public because of the pressure and expectations it'll add. A lot of YouTubers and streamers end up single after their relationship goes public." 

"Valid, but isn't that typically if they're with someone who isn't already well known?" Kunimi pointed out. "We're both pretty popular and well known. We're already used to the attention." 

"Yeah..." Kenma put his head back down, but this time he tucked his cheek against the top of his knees so he could keep his head angled to look at Kunimi. 

"My impromptu feature on your stream wasn’t the ideal way to announce the relationship, but we kind of get paired together all the time anyway. The rumors are spreading quickly." 

"It’s not a rumor if it's true," Kenma quipped. Kunimi smirked. 

"No, I suppose it isn't." Kenma's phone buzzed again between them. "Now, can you please text Kuroo back before he comes to bust down our door?" 

************************************************************************************ 

Kunimi and Kuroo were sitting at the kitchen table, talking over coffee. Kuroo had agreed not to come over last night, but that didn’t mean this morning was off the table. Kenma would be irritated, but Kuroo knew how to handle Kenma better than anyone else. Kunimi was fully aware of this, which is why he’d been more than happy to see Kuroo. They’d talked things over finally last night, but Kenma was still in a funk. 

“Seriously, I’m still taking a shit load classes and you two, that are younger than me, have an actual house.” Kunimi shook his head at the rant from Kuroo. He looked around there decently spacious kitchen. They lived in a three-bedroom home, because they each needed their own streaming room, then they shared the master bedroom. Admittedly, it was a bit much for two guys in their early twenties, but it was only a rental it wasn’t like they’d bought the place. 

“What are you doing?” Kenma’s voice was soft, his hair rumbled as he stood in the doorway. He lifted his hand to rub at his eyes sleepily, clearly having just rolled out of bed. Kuroo had just taken a drink from his mug and promptly choked looking at Kenma’s sleepy form. He was wearing a long sleeve t-shirt, that was clearly too big. The sleeves covered his hands and it hit him at his upper thigh, the hem of his form fitting boxers just visible underneath. It was Kunimi’s. Kenma only hit about 5’7 where Kunimi, who had surpassed the six-foot mark back in high school, now stood at 6’2. They were both thin, but the seven-inch height gap between them was enough to make a huge difference in clothing sizes. Kunimi’s cheeks warmed and he dropped his eyes to his own mug. He thought Kenma looked really good in his clothes. 

“Morning, puddin’,” Kuroo offered, still recovering from the coughing fit the coffee had sent him into. Kunimi glanced at him, he hated the jealousy that nagged him at the easy pet name falling off Kuroo’s lips. He hated it mostly because he rationally knew there was no reason. Kuroo and Kenma had grown up together, practically like siblings. 

“Why are you here?” Kenma’s eyes closed slightly, his drowsiness wearing off and the realization that Kuroo was sitting in his kitchen was beginning to dawn on him. Kunimi huffed a laugh. Sleepy, disgruntled Kenma was one of his favorite things. And now he was wearing his shirt? Kunimi couldn’t help it. His amusement earned him a threatening look from Kenma, which only pulled another chuckle from Kunimi. “Get out.” For a second Kunimi thought Kenma was talking to him until Kuroo laughed loudly. 

"Are you done moping?"

"I'm not moping." Kuroo's brows shot up immediately.

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too." Kunimi tuned them out and let the bicker back and forth while he made Kenma a cup of coffee.

He placed the mug in front of Kenma and turned to the stove to fry some eggs. He cracked them into the pan. Letting them sit for a moment, he turned to pop some bread into the toaster. Once the toast reappeared, he deposited an egg on each piece of toast. He plunked it down in front of Kenma along with the plate of leftover sausages from his and Kuroo's breakfast.

Kenma managed to finish about half of what Kunimi placed in front of him while still bickering with Kuroo. Kunimi sat back down and popped his head in his palm, watching them. Eventually, Kenma realized he was staring and his brows furrowed.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s something.” Kenma countered.

“Hm, just thinking about the set up for filming our Q&A video later.”

“Our what?”

“Ah,” Kuroo chimed in. “Have a lot of people responded to your tweet?”

“What tweet?” Kenma asked, head swiveling between Kuroo and Kunimi.

*************************************************************************************

**Akira** ✓ @AK13 

_ Q&A w/Applepi and I. Hit us with questions for my next video. _

**Olive** @ruthlessoatmeal 

_ Omg!!! How long have you two known each other?! _

**Nood [busy with school]** @Noooodle 

_ Are you two dating  _ _ ੧ _ _ | ‾́ _ _ ︶ _ _ ‾́ | _ _ ੭ _

**homo depot** @juvenileraisins 

_ Who’s messier, you or Apple? _

**L @ bnha + hq spoilers!** @huaissangs

_ O_O nani _

**Platinum** @platinumdestruction

_ Was this a stunt to get ppl talking...? _

**Markus H** @bongskunk

_ OHMAIGAWD AAAAAAAAHHH _

**Lily** @tiredlily01

_ ( _ _ ๑ _ _ o̴̶̷̥᷅ _ _ ﹏ _ _ o̴̶̷̥᷅ _ _ ๑) _ _ ᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ _

**Sprout** @tricklesprout 

_ Y’all are cute, love you together! _

**Garlic** @idioticgarliccc

_ So, you two really do live together then? _

_ Show More Replies _

************************************************************************************* 

“I hate this,” Kenma’s nose wrinkled at the bridge adorably as Kunimi fussed with a tripod in their living room. “It’s like those god-awful confession or apology videos.” Kunimi smirked, amused. 

“Technically, this is kind of a confession video.” Kenma groaned and walked over to the kitchen where he grumpily snagged a bottle of water out of the fridge. “Suck it up, Ken. We have to do it.” 

“Only because you went and tweeted about it.” Kenma was pouting, Kunimi hadn’t talked to him about doing a Q and A about the two of them until after he’d already made it public. 

“Stop complaining and get your butt on the couch.” Kunimi fussed with the camera for a minute before walking around the coffee table and plopping down on the couch. Kenma drug his feet as he made his way over to join him. He sat awkwardly, side eyeing the camera. 

“Kenma,” Kunimi scolded. “They’re going to think you’re miserable if you keep that up.” 

“I am miserable,” Kenma countered, earning an eye roll from Kunimi. 

“Get over here,” Kunimi didn’t wait for Kenma to move on his own and yanked him closer, though he didn’t deposit him in his lap like he usually does, but rather a few inches away from him. “Smile for the camera, babe.” 

“Make me,” Kenma mumbled quietly and Kunimi huffed a laugh, nudging Kenma with his shoulder before opening his Twitter in order to pick out the first question. 

“There was an incident earlier this week, and well, the cat’s out of the bag. Kenma and I know each other a bit better than we let on. In fact, we live together.” Kunimi started, facing the camera, his face straight. Kenma snagged his phone and looked at the questions. 

“Do you two really live together?” Kenma lowered the phone, looking at Kunimi then at the camera. “Yeah.” The question was redundant, and Kunimi chuckled softly, grabbing his phone back. 

“Who is messier?” Kunimi read, he tipped his head and addressed Kenma. “What do you think?” Kenma gave Kunimi a look. 

“Neither.” That made Kunimi smirk and he focused back on the camera. 

“Yeah, we’re both shit at cleaning.” Now it was Kenma’s turn to laugh. 

“Way to out us.” Kenma stole the phone back and scrolled through the questions. “Was this just a stunt?” Kenma snorted, “No, Akria is just an idiot.” 

“Rude,” Kunimi peered over Kenma’s shoulder. “How long have we known each other? How did we meet?” He looked over at Kenma. 

“Three years,” he answered, tipping his head back a bit. “We met at university.” 

“We were both in the computer science program.” 

“He spilt coffee on my laptop.” Kenma deadpanned, a hint of irritation slipping out. 

“Really?” Kunimi asked, “you’re never going to let it go, are you? I fixed it!” 

“I’m just being honest.” Kenma shrugged, raising a brow at Kunimi who rolled his eyes. 

“Fine,” Kunimi said, moving onto the next question. He gave Kenma a look. “Why lie about knowing one another?” He looked to Kenma, a smug look on his face. Kenma’s eyes narrowed at Kunimi before he tossed his overgrown hair out of his face. 

“I wasn’t comfortable, I’m still not comfortable, with our personal lives being the business of the public.” Kunimi stared at Kenma for a long moment before clearing his throat and turning back to his phone. 

“D-Does this mean we can expect more collabs, finally?” Kunimi stuttered a bit, feeling a bit uncomfortable and guilty for causing this whole ordeal. “Um, yeah, I don’t--” 

“Maybe,” Kenma interrupted. “We’re not changing our content, but maybe we’ll do more together eventually.” He leaned over and scrolled through the questions on Kunimi’s phone. “Are you two really dating?” Kunimi stiffened, he purposely avoided that question. It had shown up a few times. “Yeah,” Kenma said softly, looking over to Kunimi. “We are.” A small smile tugged at his lips and there was a warmth in his eyes. Kunimi was surprised that Kenma had chosen to answer it. 

For the next half hour or so the pair chose a few more questions to answer before they finally called it quits. They could only answer so many questions. Sure, there were plenty more they could have answered, but they felt like they made their point. They’d done enough to appease their fans. 

Kunimi was going to have to upload the footage to his computer then spend a few hours cutting and editing it before he could upload it, but he was happy to have gotten the filming out of the way. For now, he decided the editing could wait and he wrapped his arms around Kenma, who protested at first, but quickly calmed down and relaxed into him. He wasn’t sure if Kenma fell asleep first or if he had. The last thing he thought of before sleep took him was that he was glad that Kenma didn’t seem as upset anymore. Hopefully, it would stay that way. 

************************************************************************************* 

“Why are we doing this again?” Kunimi asked reluctantly as he followed Matsukawa and Hanamaki into his stream room. He was still kind of pissed off that these two bone heads had burst into his home and woke up his very content sleeping arrangement on the couch. Kenma wasn’t happy either. He’d demanded to know how Hanamaki and Matsukawa even got in here before grumbling angrily and slamming the bedroom door after they said they made a copy of the house key. Kunimi wasn’t going to even think about how they managed that, he probably didn’t even want to know. 

“Because.” Kunimi looked at Hanamaki, waiting for him to continue. After a few moments he realized that that was all Hanamaki was going to say. 

“Okay, correction,” Kunimi started as he glanced over at Mattsun who was leaning over his computer. “Why are you in my house?” Hanamaki leaned against Kunimi, dropping his head onto his shoulder. 

“You make it sound like you don’t want me here, I’m wounded.” Kunimi scowled and shook Hanamaki off. 

“Please, leave the dramatics to Oikawa.” 

“I bet that you lose your cool and scream.” Hanamaki taunted, grinning while Mattsun chuckled. He had taken over Kunimi’s computer. He’d already started a stream and was pulling up a game. Kunimi narrowed his eyes. 

“That’s not going to happen.” 

“So, you’ll take the bet?” Mattsun prompted. Kunimi rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Hanamaki’s grin grew. 

“If we win...” Hanamaki started, gesturing towards Matsukawa. “We get to decide one of your next videos.” 

“Fine.” Kunimi agreed, only half listening as he examined the title screen of the game they’d chosen. He refused to react, but he felt his stomach tightening. It was a horror game, which he actively avoided. 

**pandamonium** : _ AK13 is playing a horror game?  _

**kirara** _ : MATT & MAKI  _

**waffles** _ : Hii matt! Hii maki!!  _

**travisharlow** :  _ they're trolling him  _

**hellbender** :  _ how long til he loses his chill?  _

**noooodle** _ : 5 minutes tops. they rile him up when they play together. being with him irl? he’s screwed.  _

**radon** :  _ What kind of vid would Matt & Maki make him do ?????  _

**totalpigeon:** _has AK13 ever played a horror game on stream b4_

**totalpigeon:** _or in a vid for that matter?_

**applepi** :  _ why would you take a bet from them? _

“’Stay alive as long as you can, record everything. You are not a fighter; to navigate the horrors of Mount Massive and expose the truth, your only choices are to run, hide, or die.’ Well, I’m not going to die, I might hide, and I’m mostly going to run.” Kunimi clicked through and began the opening cutscene while Makki and Mattsun laughed at his commentary.

Kunimi clicked through the controls, getting a feel for what he needed to do.

“You know, it’s probably pretty wise when you clearly see armored cars rolled up and no one came back out, that I should go in armed with a camcorder. That makes sense on many levels.” Game logic. He took a minute to examine the area and noted that the gate was busted in rather than out.

“Are you going to analyze everything?” Mattsun asked, leaning closer to see the screen better.

“Isn’t the point that I’m supposed to figure out what’s going on here?”

“You haven’t even got inside the building yet.” Hanamaki pointed out.

Kunimi rolled his eyes as he climbed the scaffolding on the building and hoisted himself through a busted window. Mattsun and Makki were laughing and providing their own commentary when Kunimi hushed them.

“Yeah, I’m not even going to touch that door. I’ll just continue crawling this way and following the… bloody footprints…” He heaved a sigh and continued forward only to freeze when a door in front of him yanked close. “Right. Not going in there either.”

Left with no other options he ended up crawling through an air vent to enter another section of the building. He was being prodded to pick up the pace, but still held his ground to take it slow. He slowly approached a door that was cracked open slightly.

“So, I feel like there’s multiple of whatever those things were—AAH!” Just as he began to push open the door a humanoid shape flew in his general direction. “Okay, not in there.” He backed up quickly while his two companions howled with laughter. He peeked back around the door frame and pulled out his camera for the night vision. “Wow,” he approached the body on the floor, which had been what fell and startled him. “Thanks, asshole. You scared me.” He slowly walked further into the room, his camera still on the body. He could now see that it was missing its head. “Uh, well, you probably can’t hear me, can you?” He moved on, seeing another headless body hanging further in the room while Hanamaki and Mattsun collected themselves.

“Oh my god.” Makki was doing a horrible job at calming his laughter.

“How do you sound so monotone even when you scream?” Mattsun wheezed at Kunimi.

“Okay, I may have lost my composure a little bit there.” Kunimi conceded. He rounded the corner of a bookshelf and saw another figure, this one skewered on some fixture. “Oh, that one might be alive. I don’t trust that one very much.” A few steps closer it started making noises. He looked in its direction as it started talking in a breathy, choked tone.

“They killed us—” 

“No,” Kunimi said over the dialogue from the in-game character. “They’re killing you. You’re not dead yet, dumbass.” Sarcasm dripped from his tone, despite the slight quiver that he tried to suppress. Makki was trying to stifle his laughter while Mattsun shook his head on either side of Kunimi. “Can you assholes shut up?” Kunimi snapped, “Why are you two still here, get out of my house.” 

“And give up a front row seat to see you lose your cool?” Mattsun asked, a lazy grin on his face.

Kunimi didn’t make it too much further into the game. He made what he considered decent progress considering he had no desire to play this game. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, and then he would never hear the end of it from Hanamaki or Matsukawa. They were the worst.

*************************************************************************************

“This is dumb.” Kunimi grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Then don’t lose bets against Mattsun and Makki.” Kenma countered, fussing with some cables. 

“You didn’t have to agree.” 

“They’d never let it go, Akira.” Kenma rose from his potion on the floor having gotten everything hooked up. “Have you met them?” He didn’t give Kunimi a chance to argue anymore before he pushed the record button on the camera and flopped down on the couch. “You also made the bet on stream, which was your second mistake.” Accepting his fate, Kunimi grabbed the control and sat down beside Kenma. 

“Ken, not to point out the obvious--” Kunimi started, wrapping an arm around Kenma’s waist before pulling him closer. “We’re going to have to get cozy for this to work.” He earned a glare from Kenma. Kunimi offered the controller to his boyfriend, well, half of it. 

Mattsun and Hanamaki had decided that Kenma and Kunimi should play a game together. A single player game. One each in control of half a controller. It was ridiculous. Never mind the fact Mattsun decided the game they should be playing was Dark Souls III. Because of course that’s what they needed to play with a major handicap. Maki thought it was hilarious. 

“You’re no good at Dark Souls, I can only imagine how awful this is going to be...” Kenma’s voice was so soft, Kunimi almost wondered if he realized he’d said it out loud. 

“Jee, thanks, babe.” His eye roll and sarcasm pulled a little huff of laughter from Kenma. He smiled softly deciding that maybe this wouldn’t be the worst thing ever. 

He was wrong _. This was horrible. _

It didn’t take very long for them to realize they needed to be  _ really _ closed in order to do this comfortably. They spent a while just tugging back and forth, neither having a good grip on their half of the controller. So, now, Kenma was actually sitting in Kunimi’s lap. They hadn’t made it very far at all. They were struggling against Iudex Gundyr, the first boss of the game, and they’d gotten killed more times than either of them wanted to count. Kenma was bristling with irritation, snapping at Kunimi for not reacting or doing what Kenma wanted him to since Kunimi was in charge of the half of the controller with the majority of the controls. Kunimi was burnt out and wanted to throw in the towel. It didn’t help that they had very different play styles. When the game started Kenma wanted to take down as many mobs as they could on the way to Iudex Gundyr while Kunimi wanted to just run past everything and take on the boss immediately. 

It was honestly a miracle when they managed to beat the boss about four or five hours later. Kenma immediately shoved himself off of Kunimi’s lap the second he went down. He walked off, grumbling under his breath. Kunimi sighed heavily and leaned into the cushions behind him. He saved the game and looked towards the camera that had been recording them. 

The realization that he needed to rewatch the entire process in order to edit it into a video dawned on him. It was going to have to wait for another day. He was so burnt out and he was pretty sure that Kenma wanted to kill him at this point, so if he was smart, he might go try and smooth things over with his boyfriend. 

Kunimi stood and turned off the camera before stalking off after Kenma. He was in their bedroom, curled up with one of his many handhelds. Kenma didn’t look away from his screen until Kunimi sat on the edge of the bed, his weight causing it to dip slightly. Even then, his golden eyes only flicked in his direction momentarily. 

“Kenma.” His thumbs continued to fly over buttons, seemingly unbothered by Kunimi’s presence. “Ken.” No reaction. Kunimi grabbed the device. Kenma hissed, sitting up and grabbing for it. “Are you mad at me?” Kunimi asked softly. 

“I wasn’t.” Kenma said coolly, implying he was now that his game had been confiscated. The corner of Kunimi’s lips twitched.  _ Liar. _

“Oh?” The console in Kunimi’s captivity made a sound, signaling to them that Kenma’s character had died and gotten a game over. Immediately, Kenma scoffed and flopped over onto the bed. Kunimi set it on the bedside table before laying out beside Kenma, moving his sprawled-out limbs in order to get close. “I love you.” It was a low whisper, barely audible. Kenma’s cheeks flared into a deep shade of pink. 

It wasn’t the first time Kunimi had said it, Kenma had said it a few times before himself, but neither was particularly good at this kind of thing. 

“I know,” Kenma whispered back, and he did. His eyes fluttered closed and he sucked in an uneven breath. When he opened his eyes again, he met Kunimi’s brown eyes. “I love you too.” 

************************************************************************************* 

Editing the video wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it was going to be. It took a long time, but Kunimi was pretty happy with the end result. He'd decided to make a death counter, so even if he didn’t include the full clip of an attempt he would show the "you died" screen and tick up the counter. He also has a few times where he cut away from the gameplay and let the footage of him and Kenma be the focal point. It was miserable in the moment, but it was kind of funny now to watch it.

The next day, after having rendered and uploaded it, Kunimi and Kenma were sitting at the kitchen table talking over things like merch and whether or not it would be worth either of them doing. Kunimi decided to check on the video to see how it was doing, since it was his first upload since the Q&A.

"Oh."

"What?" Kenma leaned over, trying to get a better look at Kunimi's laptop. Kunimi turned it so they could both see easier. His videos tended to perform well, but this did much better than he expected. Kunimi scrolled down to take a quick look at a few of the comments.

#3 ON TRENDING FOR GAMING

Half in Control - Making Hardmode Even Harder | Dark Souls III

1,055,344 views  👍55K 👎539

____________________________________________________________________________

AK13

978K subscribers

3,996 comments

19 hours ago

You two are a cute couple. I love seeing you guys gaming together!

👍247 👎 REPLY

21 hours ago

AK13's face at the end. His eyes look dead as he looks into the camera XD

👍604 👎 REPLY

13 hours ago (edited)

please please PLEASE tell me this is going to be a series...

👍209  👎 REPLY

21 hours ago (edited)

all things considered I'm impressed they got as far as they did

👍180  👎 REPLY

20 hours ago

SERIES SERIES SERIES!!!

👍122  👎 REPLY

“People liked it.”

“Yeah, apparently.” Kunimi kept scrolling. A lot of the comments were the same. Asking if it was going to be a series, telling them they were cute together, and quoting various things they had said throughout the video.

“So,” Kenma asked, leaning back to sit in his chair properly and turning back to his own laptop. “Are we going to be making it a series?” Kunimi stared at Kenma.

“Why would we do that?”

“Because your viewers clearly liked it.”

“You hated it.” Kunimi pointed out. “And it’s on my channel, what about you?”

“I didn’t hate it. I was frustrated, which is part of the entertainment value. And when have I ever cared about things like that?” Kenma’s lips twitched into a smile. “If it would make you feel better though, I have a series idea the two of us could do on my channel.”

“Oh?” Kunimi rose a brow at Kenma. He grinned at Kunimi.

“Yep. I’m sure us playing horror games together would do just as well.”

*************************************************************************************

Kunimi was continuing through the motions of shiny hunting, barely paying attention anymore. He was itching to play something fast paced and less grindy. 

“’You have terrible content. Why keep streaming when you’re no good at it?’” Kunimi read aloud from the chat. “Thank you,” Kunimi said in a cheerier lit than normal. “I’m glad you put forth the effort to let me know.” He continued, letting his voice drop back into his typical sarcasm. “’How is Kodzuken?’” Kunimi read, raising a brow. “Isn’t he streaming right now? Go ask him yourself.” 

He was about to continue reading off comments from the chat but froze when he glanced back at his screen. He stared at the discolored Pokémon for a long moment, quiet. He had the worst luck on this hunt. His hatch counter was sitting at 1602. He was using the masuda method and he had the shiny charm, it was almost impressive how bad his luck had been. He’d finally gotten the stupid shiny and could move on with his life. 

**xx00xx** :  _ OMG FINALLY  _

**lildipper** :  _ shiiinnnyyyyy  _

**gaaaaarliicc** :  _ he finally did it :’) its been so long but he got his shiny  _

**dewitt** :  _ look at his face haha oh man  _

**hellbender** :  _ Close your mouth. Flies are gonna get it man  _

**lily** :  _ the shock and awe lol  _

**mmmmmm** :  _ SHINY HYPE!!!! _

**gaaaaarliicc** :  _ is that an excited face? is that supposed to be his look of excitement?  _

“Um,” Kunimi finally clicked a few buttons and sent the shiny to his box before grabbing his phone. He shot Kenma a quick text and waited for a text back from him. He started a bit when Kenma walked into the room instead, the outline of his switch visible in the front pocket of his hoodie. “I thought you were streaming.” 

“Ended about an hour ago,” Kenma shrugged, leaning over to see Kunimi’s monitors. “Hi guys.” He said softly in response to the chat that was now being filled with his name and various greetings. 

“Can you start a link trade?” Kunimi asked, not looking at Kenma. 

“Sure?” Kenma pulled the device out of his pocket and took a moment to boot up the game and a trade. He tipped the screen towards Kunimi for him to see the code. Kunimi selected the newly found shiny and waited for Kenma. “You got your shiny?” Kenma asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. “It took you long enough,” there was laughter in his voice. 

“I’m really unlucky.” Kunimi said in a soft voice, not looking at Kenma. He could feel the heat crawling up his neck. “Are you going to select a Pokemon to trade?” Kenma blinked. 

“You want to give me you—oh.” Kenma couldn’t help the small smile that spread across his face. He managed to keep down the laugh that threatened to escape when he looked at the chat and caught Kunimi’s reddened face in the facecam. 

**squooshy** :  _ AWWWWWW  _

**b_jae01** :  _ This is the cheesiest shit ive ever seen... I love it  _

**jamiii** :  _ AK13 has a heart? Who'd of guessed?  _

**weepysalt** :  _ They're going to be together forever now guys  _

**noticemesenpai** :  _ I was curious as to why he chose Applin to shiny hunt, but it all makes sense now  _

**radon** :  _ Yessss  _

**gifoil** :  _ An applin for Applepi  _

**hellbender** :  _ Gross  _

**lily** :  _ Look at his face!!! Ohmahgawd <3 <3 <3  _

**stephan34** :  _ Today broke the emotionless prince  _

**aabbccbbaa** :  _ They're too cute holy shit _

************************************************************************************* 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the amazing art that spring_palette created to go along with this fic! You can find it on both Instagram and Tumblr~  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/B-rucqLg_Sz/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet  
> Tumblr: https://springpalettes-art.tumblr.com/post/614748355219832832/kenma-and-kunimi-are-both-popular


End file.
